Celestial and Lunar Storm, Ranger Form!
by Superdog4
Summary: First Story to the Celestial and Lunar Series. What happens if a Celestial and a Lunar Ranger come along? Well the Celestial and Lunar rangers are here to help the Thunder and Wind Rangers with lothor. But will Hunter and Dustin unlock the deep secret that the girls have been keeping? OC/Hunter, OC/Dustin, Blake/Tori Oc? Marah. Summary might be changed


Power rangers: Celestial and Lunar storm, Ranger Form

**Hey guys my first fan fiction **

**Disclaimer: I only own Crystal, Lucy, Master Tia, and Master Lu**

CHAPTER 1: Prelude to the storm

" Crystal, let's get going to the Celestial Ninja Academy or Sensei will yell at us." Lucy yelled form downstairs waiting for her older sister Crystal

" Alright" Crystal said coming downstairs in a white tank top with a red jacket and white shorts with a hint of red and white vans with some red in them. She has red and white bands on her right wrist. She had her Celestial morpher on her left wrist. She had her long blonde hair in a high ponytail with a cheer bow in the front. Her cheer bag slung over her shoulder

Lucy was wearing a black tank top with a purple jacket and dark blue shorts with purple vans with hints of black in them. Black, purple, and dark blue bands on her right wrist. She also had a morpher on her left wrist but hers was a Lunar morpher. Her shoulder length chocolate brown hair put perfectly in place. Her volleyball bag also slung over her shoulder.

The two sisters left their apartment and headed to the rock formation and step though. when that did they saw that the academy was a mess.

" Who would do this?" Lucy asked walking around.

" The one named Lothor, Sister," Crystal replied to her scared sister. "Sensei Hamoto said that if this every happened, we were supposed to go the Wind Ninja Academy, where Sensei Wannabe is." She continued.

"Alright lets get going then" Lucy said walking to the entrance.

Once they were out of the Celestial Academy, They ninja stricked to their apartment and packed. Crystal packed tack tops, shorts, jeans, t-shirts, her cheer uniform, her pom-pons and money. Lucy packed tank tops, jeans, shorts, t-shirts, her volleyball uniform, her knee pads, and money. Once they were done they got into Crystal's white 1967 Ford Mustang.

Blue Bay Harbor and walked to the forest where the Wind NInja entrance is and walked though. Only to see that it had been attacked, they looked over to see three wind ninja students. They ran over to them, the three students got in to a fighting stance. Then Crystal and Lucy pulled off their clothes to see that they were wearing ninja outfits that are black like Tori's, but Crystals was lined with white with a hint of red with a sun on the chest. Lucy's was also like Tori's but her was lined with purple with hints of black and dark blue with a crescent moon on the chest.

" Wow." Exclaimed the brunette wearing a yellow ninja outfit

" Who are they?" The boy in red asked.

" Maybe you should ask, Shane" The blonde told the boy in red.

Then the boy in red step out to them and asked " Who are you two?"

" Hello I am Crystal and this is my sister Lucy" Crystal Told them.

At that time the blonde saw something move. She ran over and notice it was Cameron 'Cam' Wannabe. Then the other two ran over and helped him out of the rock pile. Then Crystal and Lucy ran over to the four of them and looked at the boy in green.

He looked at the two sisters and their morphers and mumbled to himself " Father was right, two sister for the Celestial Ninja Academy will fight with Shane, Dustin, and Tori."

" Cam did you say something?" The blonde asked Cam.

Just as he was about to answer to the blonde a beam of light came down and hit the rocks behind the 6. Cam got up and ran to a door and pulled up on the chain. The three wind ninja looks confused, but the two sister told them to hurry. Once they got in, Cam wiped his hand off and and put it in a hand scan thing and a door opened.

" Don't ask any questions because i can't answer them" Can told the three wind ninjas.

" Looks like the place where the Celestial and Lunar morphers where held." Lucy said out loud, not realizing it.

" Lucy

" Dude, Cam is this like a big secret?" The brown hair boy asked Cam.

"Yes, Dustin, this is like one big secret." The boy in green replied

" And Sometimes secrets must be reveled, Cameron" a guinea pig on a moving habitat replied.

" Whoa that rat sounds like sensei." the brown hair boy said.

" My Father is not a rat he is a guinea pig." Cam said

"Whoa did he just explain it, and i liked missed it?" the first boy asked.

Crystal face-planed then spoke up " Umm excuse me, but isn't he stuck

Everyone turned to loo at the oldest of the two sisters there.

" How do you know about motocross?" The earth ninja asked

"I do motocross, skateboarding, and surfing," Crystal replied with a grin " And I have seen you ride, not to mention the other two skateboard and surf."

" That is where I have seen them, sister" Lucy spoke up

All three ninja looked shocked but Dustin looked more shocked than the other two.

" Well are you three going to introduce yourselves." The sensei Guinea Pig asked.

" Hi I am Tori, and the boy in red is Shane, and the boy in yellow is Dustin" Tori said

" As I said before I'm Crystal and this Lucy" Crystal said.

" Is your sensei the guinea pig?" Lucy asked beside her sister.

Cam nodded. then Sensei flipped on the monitor and said " This Lothor, once a great ninja. He was banished from the Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side." The Guinea pig sensei explained. "When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see now, now that he is back and has an army and will do anything to take our planet. Unless they are stopped in the first place."

" Who is going to be dumb enough to stop them?" Dustin asked.

" Excellent question Dustin, the morphers, Cam." Sensei said

" Father, you aren't serious?" Cam asked

" We have no choice, now Cam."

" These guys.. I'm mean their, their.." Cam pointed out

" We'er what?" Tori asked

" Now Cam" Sensei said

Cam walked back and walked out with a brown Mongolian polished box, " These are you power ranger wind morphers." he said and opened the box which held three different morphers, a blue one with a whale tail, a yellow one with a lions head and in the middle of them is a red one with a hawk wing.

Shane gasped

"yeah right." Tori said looking at the blue power ranger morpher.

" Haha, see I told you power ranger are real!" Dustin said grabbing the yellow ranger morphers.

Then Tori grabbed the blue ranger morpher, and Shane grabbed the red wind morpher.

" Dustin, Child of the earth, true to you heart, you will embody the powers of the yellow wind ranger." Sensei said while Dustin held up the morpher near his head." Tori, fluid and graceful as the water you will embody the powers of the blue wind ranger." Tori did the same thing as Dustin." Shane reaching for the stars you will command the powers of the red wind ranger." Shane did the same thing. " Crystal with the brightness of the sun you will embody the powers of the Celestial ranger. Lucy with you power as black as night you will embody the powers of the Lunar ranger. From this moment forth you Dustin, Tori, and Shane will be know as the Wind power ranger, Crystal and Lucy you will be known as the guardians of the day and night." Sensei finished.

" So what does this thing do exactly"" Shane asked

" Where is the switch?" Tori asked

" Does this thing have games?" Dustin asked looking at the morpher.

" No, it doesn't have games Dustin." Crystal said

" Ladies and gentlemen, the defenders of the Earth." Cam mumbled

Then the monitor beeped, " Quickly Lothor's army is attacking, you mist intercept them," Sensei said as a monster and kelzaks appeared on the monitor.

" call on your power by saying: Ninja storm, ranger form. For Crystal it is: Celestial storm, ranger form. For Lucy it is Lunar storm, ranger form."

_**QUARRY**_

"Keep your eyes peeled" The monster said to the Kelzaks.

" Hey looking for us" Shane said as he, Tori, Dustin, Crystal, and Lucy ran up to the cliff.

" It's them" the monster screeched.

" Okay, what is it?" Shane asked

" Dude, what and learn" Dustin said stepping out of line, sticking two fingers in the air and yelling

"**NINJA STROM, RANGER FORM. HA!**

Dustin started in twister, then his ninja gear shattered and where the outfit was a yellow metallic suit. He looked to the sky and a helmet snapped on, once the visor close he was back on earth .

"** POWER OF EARTH**" He yelled getting in his pose of him squatting with one hand behind his back and the other out in front.

When he was done , he was in a yellow, brightly colored suit with fish-netted arms and yellow boots. With a lion head on his chest, and a sword sticking out of his back

" Oh yeah, who's laughing at the comic book geek now?" Dustin asked

Shane looked at Tori and did the same thing

**NINJA STROM, RANGER FORM. HA**

Shane and Tori were both in a twister until there helmets closed then

Shane was in the air and did his pose and said**" POWER OF AIR" **

**" POWER OF WATER" **Tori yelled and was standing on water in her pose.

" Ready Lucy?" Crystal asked Lucy just nodded.

" **CELESTIAL STROM, RANGER FORM. HA!" **Crystal yelled as she span her power disk then is surrounded by a light yellow and orange twister. Her ninja outfit shattered to revel a white ninja suit with fish-netted arms and leggings ad a skirt The white had tints of red. A sword appeared at her side.

**" LUNAR STORM, RANGER FORM. HA!" **Lucy yelled as she spun her power dick on her morpher and then is surrounded by a purple and black twister. Her ninja outfit shattered and reveled a purple ninja suit ail fish-netted leggings and a skirt. The purple had tints of black. A sword appeared at her side.

When they were all done they started to fight the monster and the kelzaks. After the kelzaks were defeated, Dustin brought out his Lion Hammer, Tori brought out her Sonic Fin, Shane brought out his Hawk Fan, Crystal brought out her Phoenix Crossbow, and Lucy brought out her Leopard Longbow.

" Cut it blue dude" Dustin said banging his Lion Hammer on the ground

" Time for a little work out, " Tori said putting her Sonic Fin to her lips " And one and two, and work those abs and work it."

" Is it me or are you hot?" Shane asked looking to the white ranger. " Ready Crystal?"

" Ready as i will ever be." Crystal said walking over to Shane

With the Flying powers of the Phoenix and the Hawk, the monster was down for the count. To finish him off Lucy used her Leopard Longbow to do the trick. With that that had finally defeated their first monster. But Lothor wasn't very happy.

Thanks so much for reading

I will be skipping Episode 2 and 3

Please review or PM me please


End file.
